I don't want to miss a thing
by vaunie5962
Summary: Encore du Macdanno. Encore une songfic mais cette fois, toute fluffy sur cette magnifique chanson d'Aerosmith. Donc slash.


_Coucou tout le monde ! Bon j'avais dit que l'inspiration n'était pas présente. Mais voilà un petit OS que j'avais l'intention depuis longtemps d'écrire._

_Donc voilà une songfic sur une chanson que je trouve tout particulièrement superbe et toute tendre. Du fluffy donc. (tout en me regardant le premier ou un des premiers épisodes des Experts. Lol heureusement ils ont bien changé depuis !)_

_Chanson « I don't want to miss a thing » (BO Armageddon par Aérosmith)_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_**Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer**_

_Watch you smile while you're sleeping_

_**Te regarder sourire pendant que tu dors**_

_While you're so far away and dreaming_

_**Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves**_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_**Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon**_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_**Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans ce moment**_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_**Chaque instant passé avec toi est un instant que j'apprécie**_

Je n'arrive pas à dormir à cet instant. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu t'ais absenté pour rendre visite à ta famille dans le New Jersey. Tu es apparemment revenu cette nuit et souhaité me laisser dormir car je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais bien là, ta tête posée sur mon épaule, un sourire se dessinant sur tes lèvres fines que j'aime tellement embrasser.

Tu sembles si paisible et si calme. Je me demande à quoi tu rêves pour que ce sourire si beau soit présent, même dans ton sommeil.

Comme j'aime souvent faire quand je me réveille avant toi, je n'ose faire un seul geste pour éviter de te réveiller, profitant de ce moment de doux abandon. Je me dis que définitivement, je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça.

Un an que nous nous sommes enfin déclarés notre amour et six mois depuis que tu as emménagé ici. Et comme chaque moment passé avec toi tous les jours, ce doux moment au réveil est quelque chose que j'apprécie plus que tout.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir**_

_Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_**Car tu me manques bébé, et je ne veux rien rater**_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream I will never do_

_**Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux de mes rêves n'y fera rien**_

_I still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing._

_**Tu me manques encore bébé et je ne veux rien rater.**_

Même s'il est encore tôt, même si le soleil vient de pointer le bout de son nez dans le ciel, je ne veux surtout pas me rendormir ni fermer mes yeux.

Car tu me manquerais babe et je ne veux rien rater de toi.

Même si je rêve de toi, rien n'est comparable à ce que je vis à cet instant exact car tu es là près de moi et je veux en profiter. Tu m'as tellement manqué et ce réveil à tes côtés est ce qui m'a le plus manqué.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_**Allongé contre toi, sentant ton coeur battre.**_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming_

_**Et je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves**_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_**Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois.**_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together._

_**Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie Dieu que l'on soit ensemble.**_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever._

_**Je veux juste rester avec toi en cet instant pour toujours, toujours et à jamais.**_

Allongé sur le dos tout près de toi, passant ma main libre dans ton dos le posant à l'endroit où bats ton cœur à rythme régulier. Me prouvant ainsi que tu es bien là et que je ne rêve pas à cet instant.

Tu pousses un petit soupir de contentement dans ton sommeil et remue un peu ta tête sur mon épaule, et je me demande si tu es en train de rêver de nous, dans un de nos instants favoris tout simplement.

Je souris à mon tour et me dégage un peu de notre étreinte pour pouvoir accéder à tes paupières, déposant un petit baiser sur chacune d'entre elles. Remerciant le ciel silencieusement pour nous avoir amené à cet instant de plénitude, de perfection et de nous avoir réunis. Nous deux parfaits opposés : toi le calme et posé, pourtant capable de colères impressionnantes, et moi le dynamique et impulsif, écoutant toutes les réprimandes que tu peux me faire avec un calme pourtant olympien.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'aime encore plus le moment du réveil, sachant que c'est celui où nous sommes tous les deux calmes, câlins et plus amoureux que jamais. Je veux que cela dure pour toujours et à jamais.

_And I don't want to miss one smile_

_**Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire.**_

_I don't want to miss one kiss._

_**Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser.**_

_I just want to be with you right here with you._

_**Je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi.**_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close._

_**Juste comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi,**_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_**Je sens ton coeur si près du mien.**_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_**Et juste rester ici en cet instant**_

_For all of the rest of time_

_**Pour tout le reste du temps.**_

Tu te réveilles tout doucement. Tes beaux yeux bleus s'ouvrent et tu me fixes, un sourire réservé rien qu'à moi se dessine à nouveau sur tes lèvres.

Je te dis bonjour, tu me dis bonjour et nos lèvres se joignent pour la première fois depuis une semaine dans un baiser des plus tendres.

Ma nage du matin et mon jogging sont vite oubliés quand tout doucement notre baiser s'intensifie. Absolument rien ne me fera bouger de place, je suis trop bien à cet instant avec toi.

Je te ramène encore plus contre moi, te serrant dans mes bras, passant mes mains dans ton dos alors que nos langues se retrouvent avec délice.

Les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent, je sens le mien tout aussi affolé. Et c'est une bonne chose, voulant dire que nous sommes tous les deux là vivants et ensemble. Partageant un instant de douceur et de tendresse, ne voulant pas une seule seconde approfondir les choses.

Car le moment des retrouvailles est toujours important pour moi et que quand je me réveille à tes côtés de cette manière, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs.

Pensant à autre chose qu'au travail et à nos équipes. Te garder ainsi éternellement.

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_**Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir**_

_Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

_**Car tu me manques bébé, et je ne veux rien rater**_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream I will never do_

_**Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux de mes rêves n'y fera rien**_

_I still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing._

_**Tu me manques encore bébé et je ne veux rien rater.**_

L'instant est si parfait qu'il est hors de question que je me rendorme. Tes yeux semblent encore embués de sommeil mais je sais que, comme moi, tu ne veux pas te rendormir.

Alors délicatement, d'un commun accord, j'enlève le haut de ton pyjama. Celui-ci ôté, continuant mes caresses de haut en bas sur ton dos, je te dépose une pluie de baisers sur le haut de ton corps. Quand je fais descendre mes lèvres jusqu'à ta poitrine, m'amusant avec ma bouche d'un de tes petits boutons de chair rosé, tu prends ma tête entre tes mains et la caresse. Me prouvant que tu apprécies totalement cet instant. Son jumeau subit le même traitement et tes mains n'ont pas quitté mes cheveux.

Te faisant basculer sur le dos sur le matelas, je retourne embrasser tes lèvres. Notre baiser devient beaucoup plus intense et nos virilités commencent à se tendre.

Mais je ne veux surtout rien presser et toujours avec la même délicatesse, je fais descendre mes lèvres sur le long de ton corps de rêve. Ton fessier se soulève un peu me signalant que tu voulais accentuer un peu les choses. Alors en douceur le long de tes jambes ton pantalon je fais glisser.

_I don't want to close my eyes, and I don't want to fall asleep._

_Cause I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

Quand nos désirs furent satisfaits plus d'une heure après, un même sourire satisfait s'affiche sur nos visages. Mais cette fois-ci, sachant que tu es là tout près de moi, sachant à quel point tu m'aimes aussi et que toi aussi tu veux passer le restant de ta vie avec moi pour passer des instants comme ceux-ci, voyant que déjà tes yeux s'étaient refermés, je me dis que je peux enfin me rendormir et je laisse mes yeux se fermer de nouveau.

_Fin…_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu, pour vous faire un peu patienter en attendant la suite pour je ne sais quand de « Pourquoi ? ». Je vais essayer de me mettre au plus vite dans l'écriture des nouveaux chapitres de mes autres fics pour tenter de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus _

_Bonne soirée et à bientôt !_


End file.
